


Butterfly Effect

by Aynde



Series: Amorralok Week 2012 [7]
Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Amorralok Week, F/F, Fraternal Polyandry, M/M, Multi, Tarrlok-central, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that day, twenty six years ago... Tarrlok did take Noatak's hand. The path of brothers is told in flashes of what makes the man. But all good things must come to an end, and some paths are written in stone. Councilman Tarrlok. Amon. Avatar Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Tarrlok kick, apparently. Y’all can point fingers at Mercy, for turning the last two days of Amorralok Tarrlok Central for me, what with our convo. Because Holy hell, 4000 words dedicated to him? Yeah. From like, the moment I freaking posted Willpower and thought, Butterfly Effect, hmm. Tarrlok. WHAM.
> 
> And as you read, note I don’t think they (Unalaq) were really together, just… the comfort-relationship thing, that real life intervenes before it could really get past the mutual knowing stage.
> 
> Also, you might notice Tarrlok’s got a bit of foot in mouth syndrome. An explanation is that he had that as a kid, saying the first thing that came to mind, but after Noatak left when he did, Tarrlok really learned to caution out his words.
> 
> Also, the pace gets closer and closer as time goes on. Some events are within days and hours near the end.

“Let’s go!” Noatak urged Tarrlok, who was slowly standing up from where he’d stumbled into the snow. “We can run away from here. Forever.”

“But… mom…” Tarrlok started, but faltered when he saw the expression crossing Noatak’s face. Disgust. Their father’s voice ran through his head, just as he was sure it was going through Noatak’s.  _Weakling._

Tarrlok firmed his chin. “Right. Anything is better than here.” He took his brothers hand.

His face gentling into a smile, Noatak ran his other hand through his brother’s hair. “Right.”

—

Careful even as he rushed down the path, Tarrlok chanced a glance behind him at the group chasing him. Damn, they were still there.

Breathing out slowly, he turned in an arc with his foot, hand playing out with him that flowed with the water of the canal, flying through the air and freezing two of the three thugs. The third dodged, his face twisted with anger, and Tarrlok froze. Damn it!

Later, as he lay panting from where he’d dragged himself out of the canal, Tarrlok wondered what he’d done to get those guys after him. Tarrlok certainly hadn't met them before, so it was probably Noatak, damn him.

Sniffling, Tarrlok tried again to get himself out of the canal. His toes were starting to freeze.

Hands grasped under his arms, and Tarrlok looked up to his brother’s face. It was cool as a cuke, but Noatak spared a sympathetic grimace for him.

Even at twelve, Tarrlok thought they were supposed to be happier.

—

Tarrlok stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. A wild blush crossed his face, and he hurriedly exited the room.

Noatak was busy. He’d sleep somewhere else tonight.

—

“What?” Tarrlok asked helplessly.

The woman kneeling on the ground shot him a severe look. “I can’t heal him myself! You’re a waterbender, help me stabilize him!” She demanded.

“I… I don’t know how…” He told her.

She frowned at the admission, and motioned him down. Dazed at the rapid orders, Tarrlok followed the instructions that were being told at him, going through the motions as easily as Noatak's bloodbending.

The wounds slowly knit back together.

Healing, Tarrlok found, was a heady sensation. It was as if it were the opposite of bloodbending, it was knitting and changing. Helping.

Afterwards, the woman helped him stand up. She held out her hand to him to shake, and it was probably the firmest handshake Tarrlok had ever recieved in his fifteen years.

“I’m Kya.” She told him brusquely. “You’re going to attend the Waterbending Academy for this.”

“What?” Tarrlok asked again. She smirked at him.

—

“Alright, you’re free to go.” Tarrlok told the girl in a quiet voice. She beamed up at him, gave him a hug and left. He kept watching as she ran across the lobby, excitedly jumping into the arms of a waiting boy, obviously her brother.

He smiled down at her head, indulgently.

Tarrlok wondered when that had ceased to be his life, too.

—

They were seventeen and twenty respectively.

“We’re leaving.” Noatak told him over a dinner of seaweed noodles.

Tarrlok froze, and then carefully set down his chopsticks. Took a deep breath, and said, “No.”

Noatak’s eyes speared him. Tarrlok set his jaw.

“I have a life here. I’m about to graduate from the Academy as a Healing Master, and if you hadn’t said this, I would have been glad to have you congratulating me for getting into the Greater Northern University, once again on scholarship.” Tarrlok said.

“You want to stay here?” Noatak asked disbelievingly. Tarrlok couldn’t say he enjoyed the implications, that voice saying, ‘just like you wanted to stay with  _them.’_

“Not all my life, no.” Tarrlok admitted easily. “I have greater ambitions than that. But for now? My life is here. If you think you have to go…” Tarrlok paused. What  _would_ he do if Noatak really left? Cry, definitely. But…

“I wish you good luck, and hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Because Tarrlok had started figuring out what _he_ was looking for, and it didn't revolve around Noatak's approval. Not anymore.

—

“Tarrlok, I’d like to introduce you to my uncle.” Sifu Kya told him serenely from across the dinner table.

Tarrlok choked on his noodles, and slowly turned around.

Tall, was Tarrlok’s first impression. A sweet looking Southern style Boomerang was his next. Then the whole picture focused, of a Warrior’s wolf-tail and laugh lines around the same blue eyes that Tarrlok had lived with every day for the last year and a half.

“Can you teach me how to use that sword?” Came out of his mouth instead of pleasantries.

Sokka, Southern Water Tribe, let out a barking laugh. “Me, still teach something at sixty-seven years old?” He asked rhetorically, then said, “Sure thing, kid, why not.”

—

Tarrlok entered the courtyard of the palace, only to be caught utterly off guard when he was pulled close and lifted into a crushing hug by a stranger.

“My Brother had a girl!” The man holding him cheered.

When Tarrlok was let down, he wondered whether he should be embarrassed that he had been hugged by To-Be Chief Unalaq.

—

A letter arrived.

_My dear son, Tarrlok._  It read.

Tarrlok put it down. Idly, he supposed his graduation had made enough noise to be found. Could he bear to read it?

Glancing down warily, Tarrlok’s eyes were drawn to one point on the letter.

_Your father has passed this past fall…_  it said.

Perhaps, he could take a break and visit his mother.

And at the very least say good riddance to his good for nothing father.

—

“Move away! I am a healer!” Junior Scribe Tarrlok commanded as he rushed to the Chief’s side, displacing water from the table as he went. It was glowing before he fell to his knees, and his eyes narrowed. Poision.

With meticulous movements, he drew out the poison, clouding the once glowing water. Tarrlok did this two more times, each pass through the Chief’s face gained better color.

“Someone dispose of all beverages and foods in the room.” Tarrlok called absently to the gawkers.

—

“Republic City?” Tarrlok parroted with slightly wide eyes.

Unalaq grinned, amused as always at the slightest bit of upset in the expression on his Councilman’s face. “Just temporarily. Councilwoman Yutaka’s illness isn’t something to be treated trivially. I fully expect you to return to my aide when you’re done.”

“Of course, Chief.” Tarrlok acknowledged blankly.

Republic City.

—

“Twins.” Tarrlok said flatly.

Unalaq’s expression was one of utmost calm, nodding serenely. “Desna and Eska.”

Great. “Congratulations. It is to the merit of the Tribe.” He told his Chief.

He was in republic city for almost eleven months. Sure, he’d gotten an ‘I might have to marry’ hint over a year ago, but…

Tarrlok could hardly believe it hadn’t occurred to Unalaq to tell him in a letter. Or maybe it had, and that was why Unalaq didn’t, waiting until the second he set foot back in Northern Water Tribe territory to ambush him.

Still, Tarrlok couldn’t help but compare Unalaq’s reaction to this news to that of his niece’s birth.

Oh. Of course.

Tarrlok pasted on a slightly pained smile, but nonetheless tugged Unalaq into a hug.

Unalaq had confided that they thought his niece might be the Avatar. The timing, the bending… she couldn’t be his heir.

If tears prickled their eyes, if it felt a bit like goodbye, they didn’t say a thing.

—

Striding off the boat, Tarrlok met Yutaka with an arm clasp. “Councilwoman.”

She smiled at him, a frail one that had him drawing water into a glow. Yutaka laugh and shooed him away. “I’m fine! Just old.” She told him.

Snorting, Tarrlok dropped the water. “Well, it is a good thing you’re going to go be happy at home, now isn’t it?” He asked sardonically.

“Yes, Tarrlok.” She said with a fond note.

Nodding, he started to stride down the dock, only to stop and slow, waiting for her to catch up. After that he kept pace.

When they arrived at City Hall and were before the Council, Tarrlok faced her again. “Councilwoman Yutaka, Representative of the Northern Water Tribe, I, Tarrlok, acting in the Name of Unalaq, Chief of the North, relieve you of your position.”

Letting out a sigh, she smiled up at him. “I am relieved. I'm sure you will do great things for this city” She said earnestly.

There was clapping, welcoming and then the press flooded in.

Seeing the tired expression on his former Representative’s face, Tarrlok stepped forward to charm the crowd.

—

“Tenzin, I assure you, I have only the most honorable intentions!” Tarrlok protested against the uptight airbender.

Grey eyes sat under brows in a heavy frown. “Tarrlok, you are young, I don’t think that this is the right way to go about it.”

“I am not some unlearned pupil, Tenzin. I am thirty years old. Quite frankly, I have several degrees, and I’m actually in the middle of another thesis, for the psychology behind child raising practices – but that’s beside the point.” Tarrlok said, realizing he’d briefly sidetracked. He made a note to do it again sometime, however: seeing the closed mouth jaw drop and wide eyes from Councilman Tenzin was a memory to cherish.

“We can’t keep ignoring the fact that, frankly, the police is ineffectual against the Triads. They rule this city, just as thoroughly today as they did when Yakone-“

“How dare you say that name!” Tenzin fumed at the sore point, and turned heel.

Jaw open himself, Tarrlok watched Tenzin’s retreating back.

—

 “Sifu.” Tarrlok sighed quietly. His teacher and mother figure drew him into a comforting embrace, and Tarrlok let his forehead thud against the deceptively strong shoulder.

“I should have made you take a break before now.” Kya mused, her hand easily finding and massaging the knots in Tarrlok’s neck, the smallest amount of healing water coating her fingers.

“Perhaps you should have.” Tarrlok agreed.

Sighing, Kya led Tarrlok through the city into her house, then into the room Tarrlok had long since occupied, kept his even as he was absent from the city.

Once Tarrlok closed the drapes and collapsed on the bed, Kya regarded him with too wise eyes. “I suppose you never found your brother, then?”

“No.” Tarrlok admitted.

An “I see.” was all that was said of that matter.

—

“Are you tired of being Oppressed? Join Amon!” A particularly annoying voice harked through a microphone.

Feeing a sting of curiosity, Tarrlok peered at the information guide handed out. Amon, a mysteriously masked man who was leading a movement for non-bender rights along an anti-bending campaign.

Sighing, Tarrlok added another thing to bring before the council today.

—

In the midst of his morning walk, Tarrlok paused at the unusual sight before him. Deliberating a moment, he finally decided to call out. “Fishing is prohibited on park grounds.” He told the girl.

She looked up with wide eyes, the color of the warmer waters around the Fire Nation, a sight he had only seen once. Putting on a smile, for he had done just as much trouble and more while on the road with Noatak, Tarrlok approached her at a sedate pace.

“You had best move your mid-morning meal elsewhere, before the patrol comes by.”

Swallowing a bite of her fish, she nodded. “Thanks for the advice.” She stood up, a proud tilt to her chin that Tarrlok found both charming and familiar, just like her hairstyle. “I’m Korra.”

Blinking, the words were out of his mouth before he could think them through. “Unalaq’s niece?”

Which, of course, made sense, considering the giant polar bear-dog frolicking in the water behind her.

“How do you know that?” She asked curiously.

Tarrlok opened and then closed his mouth. “The patrol is about to come.” Came out instead, as he caught sight of a familiar dark uniform. Korra blinked as she followed the direction of his eyes, grinned up at him and took off.

—

“Amon can take away people’s bending.” The words echoed in Tarrlok’s ears.

Words came out of his mouth almost on autopilot. “We have to do something about this.”

Tenzin speared him a look, but Fire Nation Representative Eka interrupted him. “Do you have any ideas, Councliman Tarrlok?”

An idea sparked and was brought to life before his eyes. “A twofold approach.” He mused aloud. “One, we need to find a good source for what the nonbenders want. Give them the attention they desire and a proper outlet – let them see us doing something about it ourselves rather than oppress – and the fervor won’t be as headstrong. Second, segment off a part of the police; create a task force to act on known threats.”

Earth Council Ghen ‘hmmm’d’ from his chair. Tarrlok looked up just in time to see Tenzin’s temple twitch in annoyance.

“The idea for nonbenders is acceptable.”  _Barely_ was the undertone sneered by the haughty voice of the other Watertribe Council member. “But what kind of threats will the taskforce be in charge of? Responding to kidnapping? Raids?”

Tarrlok frowned, his fingers forming a steeple in front of him. A strong face, or a giving face? If it were too strong, the Revolution would merely grow in spite of their efforts with the nonbenders.

To his surprise, Tenzin offered a solution. “Perhaps reconnaissance, to find out where they are hiding and what their true aims for the city is; to stop any further attack in its tracks... and to take care of Triad activity the Equalists uncover ourselves."

For once, an airbending solution that was plausible.

—

“Tenzin, I apologize for intruding upon your dinner, but could I speak with you?” Tarrlok asked, staying at the door where the Air Acolyte had shown him in.

Tenzin turned in his place, but his irritated posture said enough.

Sighing, Tarrlok turned to leave. “Very well, I will return later.”

Korra had looked up at the familiar voice, and stood hastily. “Wait!” She called.

Tenzin turned purple. “Korra, it is dinner-“

“This will just take a second, promise.” The Avatar told him as she rushed up to the taller Waterbender.

Tarrlok looked down upon her, and felt a smile tugging his lips at the endearing way she tugged her waistpelt. “Yes?”

“I… I just wanted to thank you, for that first day in Republic City.” She said, blushing hotly. “I mean, the fish and patrol… I… I know I kind of got arrested that day anyway, but, well, at least I did it on a full stomach, right?”

Korra felt mortified,  _on a full stomach? Smooth going._

Tarrlok let out a laugh. “It was nothing. I’ve been there myself, quite frankly.”

“You?” Korra asked in disbelief. From behind them, Tenzin echoed the same thing himself.

“Yes. When I was young, my brother and I left our parent’s dwelling. My father wasn’t the kindest of men. It was quite a few years of lonely companionship, of surviving off of nothing but our bending, before I was accepted into the Northern Waterbending Academy.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “The Northern Waterbending Academy! But that’s famous!”

“Hahaha!” Tarrlok impulsively let out, “I wonder if that’s how my face looked as Sifu Kya dragged my half way across the city. It was quite a shock for me as well, let me tell you.”

“I… don’t know what to say…” Korra said numbly.

“It’s nothing, really.” Tarrlok assured her. “I should let you get back to your meal in any case, Avatar Korra.”

“Right…” Korra slowly walked back across the room.

Tarrlok turned to go again, when Tenzin called out, “On second thought, Tarrlok, why don’t you join us?”

An excuse on the tip of his tongue – he’d already been refused, it would still be intruding – Tarrlok saw the hopeful expression on Korra’s face. “Very well.” He said instead.

—

Solkar stood before them at ease.

The man was obviously Republic City born and raised. He had Water tribe ancestry with Fire, yet was a nonbender to the bone. Here was man who had witnessed the crimes of the City, and pointed his hurt to the benders. This man, Solkar, was a Lieutenant in Amon’s army, because it was intended to be just that, an army.

Yet, Solkar saw the peaceful solution. And he said that Amon couldn’t quite believe it, that the Leader himself would not appear before them. That Amon wouldn’t just stand down, that the Council had to earn it in their actions for the city.

Everything the man said was reasonable. They could work with this.

—

Bit by bit, the Revolution subsided.

One day, Solkar reported to the Council that Amon had disappeared. He had held council the night before, telling all his Equalists that he was proud and happy for what had been achieved these past few months. That it was time for life to move on.

Tarrlok wondered at that word, pride. Wondered why it resonated so strongly.

—

Korra and Tarrlok had met up a few times at a nice, traditional Water Tribe fare restaurant. It wasn’t very fancy, but the food was imported quick and fast, and over favorite dishes they both reminisced about their past. Korra had a lot of growing up to do, and Tarrlok had to grow younger, or so she told him.

One day, Korra mumbled through her noodles that she’d met someone.

Tarrlok froze, and then continued eating like she hadn’t just torn his heart out with the spoon she was holding and stomped on it.

—

That night, Tarrlok threw pages upon pages of sketches into his fire as unnecessary kindling. Some were of Korra. Some were of something he had only half conceived, absently drawn carving designs.

—

“I must return to the Northern Water Tribe for a period.” Tarrlok announced to the Council.

They looked up at him curiously, but there was general consensus that Tarrlok would go. Even if he hadn’t been summoned, returning to his home city would relax him, something he had more than earned in the last few months.

“When do you leave, and how soon will you return?” Nonbender Representative Solkar asked, merely curious.

Tarrlok calculated. “While I should be able to return should you have need of me, I must reside in the City for a period of three months. I will send a temporary placement, of course, but there are some things I must concentrate on there.”

Tenzin frowned at him, even as he vocally agreed.

An hour later, as they walked out of City Hall, Tenzin placed his hand upon Tarrlok’s shoulder. “I noticed you did not mention what your business in the Northern City was.” He mentioned to the young councilman.

Tarrlok judged Tenzin, and when he saw it was no reprimand, he nodded his thanks. “It is a venture of multiple angles. My temporary replacement will be taking Prince Desna along with him, to give the Prince more world experience. I'm afraid I must trust you to not allow the Water Tribe Prince to get away with harming what we have achieved in this city. Desna is a powerful bender, who prefers his position of political power as well.”

Tarrlok paused long enough for the agreement and then continued. “I also must visit my mother, who sent me a letter that worries me, present my latest thesis to the Greater North University, and teach a class on healing to the boys starting at the Academy.”

At Tenzin’s surprised look at the last admittance, Tarrlok shrugged. “Sifu Kya enjoys it when I let her rough them up, and then have to either go beg a girl in the advanced class to get healed or ask  _me_ to help them figure out how to heal it themselves. It’s an experience those Northern boys needs, she says. I find that I quite agree.”

Tenzin snorted. “Yes, that does sound quite a bit like something my sister would contrive.” He agreed. “Very well, do you wish to be seen off?” Tenzin asked companionably.

Though touched, Tarrlok could tell Tenzin was also speaking of his quasi-friendship with Korra, if she should see him off as well. Tarrlok didn’t think he was up to seeing her so soon, however, so he shook his head. “No, I leave early in the morning. The letter came last night, apparently Prince Desna is  _eager_.”

Tenzin did that great big frowning with his brows face which never failed to make Tarrlok laugh in the privacy of his gut. “You were serious about looking out for what the lad does?”

Tarrlok nodded seriously. “He is… calculating and in a position of power. Don’t actively antagonize him, but if you must resort to putting him in place, send him home immediately after. There, the severity will reflect on him rather than Desna causing more damage.”

“Alright then. I shall see you when you come back. Good luck.” Tenzin bade him farewell.

—

“Unalaq.” Tarrlok greeted, stepping off the boat ramp and onto the ice.

Tarrlok was lifted into a bear hug. “Tarrlok! It has been far too long! Come, come, and let us get you situated!”

Sputtering, Tarrlok hugged back but stayed his distance once on the ground once more. “You realize I have to head out to my mothers, don’t you?” He asked suspiciously.

Unalaq smiled serenely. “Yes, of course. But it was no doubt a long trip, and a night in the comforts of the Palace should do you wonders.”

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Tarrlok allowed himself to be pulled along.

—

Stepping into the town of his birth, Tarrlok looked around at the unchanged scenery. His heart clenched, and not for the first time he was glad he had left with Noatak, left this poison behind, no matter how much it hurt his mother.

Letting out a deep sigh, Tarrlok trod on top of the snow with some minor waterbending, and too soon he was before his parents doorstep.

It was still early morning. Tarrlok wondered whether or not he should knock.

The choice was taken out of his hands. The door opened, casting light upon a face he had not seen in almost two decades, but could still recognize as easily as his own reflection.

“Noatak.” Tarrlok uttered softly.

Identical tundra blue eyes bore into his, and then closed in a sigh. “Tarrlok.”

Was there even anything to say? Tarrlok wondered morbidly.

Noatak didn’t bother wondering. He just drew Tarrlok close, and muttered into his hair. “I am sorry.”

_Of course_ , Tarrlok thought bitterly to himself, hands clenching at his side.  _I would know that voice anywhere. Noatak, my brother…_

“What happened to Amon?” Tarrlok queried.

Noatak’s hand gripped Tarrlok’s parka convulsively. “I… you killed him, it seems.”

—

After a few days of settling things with their mother, and some promises on her boys’ end, and Noatak was trailing after Tarrlok like Naga to the City.

They resided in Palace quarters for barely three weeks, when a figure stormed her way up to Tarrlok and punched him straight in the nose.

“You bastard! How could you leave without telling me!” Korra demanded hotly.

Rumor had put Desna in town again, so Tarrlok supposed she had come with him to visit, he mused as he felt the break in his nose.

Frowning, Noatak stepped forward. “Avatar Korra.” He interrupted the oncoming tirade.

The oceanic eyes jerked up, widening at Noatak’s figure. Tarrlok grimaced inside as he saw signs, the deep blush, him casting a glance over, biting her lip, the tug…

“I am going to heal my nose.” He said nasally. Noatak turned and frowned at him, knowing he could just pull water, but Tarrlok continued. “Korra, Noatak. Brother, Korra.” With that, he walked off.

—

“You should’ve stayed.” Kya chided, healing his nose quickly and efficiently.

Tarrlok said not a word, gazing out the office window, down below to where Korra and Noatak were speaking. Stiltedly, he thought, but damned if he didn’t see the casual touches.

“Letting things go is admirable, but sometimes you have to give chase, too.” She said, looking down as well.

“He is my brother.” Tarrlok said, final.

Kya regarded him with deep eyes, acquiescing and disagreeing at the same time.

—

“Tarrlok,” Korra called, stepping into the room warily.

Tarrlok looked up from his book, but made no other motion. She came closer.

“I’m sorry I hit you.” She apologized. “I was just angry, you left without a word, and then I suddenly saw you here, no warning.”

Sighing, he acknowledged her. “Your temper does get the best of you.”

Grinning with relief, Korra nodded. “Well, I’m just glad you got healed! I’d’ve done it, had you stuck around…” She said, more shy.

Tarrlok ignored the tone, instead telling her, “I could have healed it myself.”

“But you didn’t. Someone else did.” Looking away, Korra suddenly felt terrible. “Who…?”

“Kya.” He said, standing up and shelving the book.

“I see…”

—

“You are an idiot.” Noatak told his brother.

Said brother ignored him. That seemed to be the councilman’s default, lately, and it was annoying the hell out of Noatak.

“She thinks you have a wife or something now, did you know that?” Noatak jibed.

Tarrlok snorted. “I wonder how she’d react if she learned I almost had a husband?”

Noatak gave him a strange look, and Tarrlok realized that was another point that Noatak was unaware of; the man was unknowing of quite a bit of Tarrlok’s past, his own absence had caused that.

Tarrlok waved him on, but a contemplating silence settled between them.

—

“Noatak, I-“ Tarrlok called as he stepped into the room.

Feeling like he was thirteen again, Tarrlok wondered if he should just turn around. Noatak and Korra were kissing.

It hurt his heart too much. Tarrlok turned.

A hand clasped his elbow, Korra. His feet were immobile, with the gentlest bloodbending he’d ever experienced.

Noatak, the clever man set this up.

Korra reached up, eyes locked with his, and kissed him.

Giving in, Tarrlok kissed her back.


End file.
